


No Peace for the Wicked

by SweetEvilLips



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo's childhood, Ben is a bad kid, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, How Ben went to the dark side, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, but with Vader as your babysitter that's to be expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEvilLips/pseuds/SweetEvilLips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of thoughts about Kylo's history and childhood. action takes place from the time of Han's death onward but lots of reflection and backstory.</p><p>Kylo thought killing Han would bring him peace and power. Now there is someone more powerful than him but will she help him find peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Awakening in Ben

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. Only started reading fan fiction a week ago on here after watching Star Wars four times. I am completely and totally a Kylo Ren fanboy and it's bad. hopefully this wouldn't be. Please comments and suggestions of any kinds. really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's killed his father but he didn't get the release he thought he would get. Maybe Rey can give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this an origins story. please leave comments of any kind cause I have no idea what I am doing.

He had been so sure that as soon as his saber had sliced through Han he would be free of the struggle inside and would finally have killed Ben and the pull to the light. Instead the pain was greater than the Wookie's perfect shot which ripped through his body tearing at his flesh and should have sent him flying off the catwalk too. But the Force wouldn't let him go that easily. It had plans for him. The pain would never stop, the light would always pull towards him, now it scream at him that he was a murderer, that he had destroyed his very creator and there would be no peace while the dark raged in the small victory it had in Han's death, hungry for him to give it more. As he dropped to one knee he flashed to all the way the force had torn through his life destroying it piece by piece.

It had always been this way with the force coursing through his body from birth never without this connection, this energy that everyone else didn't even seem to knoe existed and always the war within. He couldn't stand anymore of this. What did the force want from him? Since childhood always feeling it pulling him in two directions. Dreams filled with other Jedi and Sith's memories and thoughts. He could remember being a crib with ghost figures smiling down at him and guide him in how to move his toys to make his mobile. 

Always with his shadow guardians he was never bored or lonely even if he was constantly one and off ship going from one planet that desperately needed his mother's guidance to another while his father grew more and more restless at the niceties of Republic politics. Not that he understand any of it, He only knew that every where they went there were always crowds of people wanting them and only them and Ben was left alone in various castles, boardrooms and where else you could through a quiet child who never fussed and rarely spoke and when he did it seemed to be to himself. His minders, assorted handmaids and guards of all genders were so in awe of the great Princess Leia and Han Solo they never mentioned the things they thought they saw out of the corner of their eye, objects moving, the way they swore they hadn't given him that cake he wanted but then it just kind of happened. 

He was young so young when he realized that all those mewing sheeple had no idea about his shadow friends and even less about the force that shaped everything around them. So young when he realized that other children didn't dream of other people's lives, of a millennium of struggles, fights and deaths. of And he was young, so very young when one of his shadows started whispering how to use the force. When he was a baby there had been so many of them watching over him now there was One. One that had always been there lurking, watching, one that was family who was always there not running off to a meeting like his mother or trying to escape from him to go on an adventure like his father. One that called him grandson and told Ben to call him Darth Vadar. One that told him that he would truly be the master of the Force, the dark and the light. But that was just the beginning.....and Rey could be the end.


	2. Dance with the (Sun) light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren goes to Find Rey in the forest to end things one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup I have no idea what I am doing so here's a juicier adult scene to go between the past scenes.

Kylo pushed down the memories of his childhood as he became aware of the screams of Rey. Funny how her screams hurt him more than his gaping wound. They shot at him but nothing could touch him now. He let the pain fuel the dark side, let the dark side wrap around him, use the pain and turn into passion, the passion to control everything. He looked up at Rey and the light blinds him and he knows that she can do for him what his parents, Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker and any of them could never do. Make him whole or destroy him completely. 

He tracked her with ease, her light was blinding to him as was her rage he could taste. The rage he should be feeling right now but didn't. There was nothing but pain and knowing that nothing could stop the dark side now...almost nothing. He had told her he felt it too. She hadn't understood. In her mind he had seen it, seen someone just like him who had always had the force, who had survived since she was five on a desert planet because she was always using the force. He hadn't realized she didn't even know she was doing it. She had no teacher. Now he had murdered her "father" and this would be so easy to end it all.

He was ready for her. He turned and said. "It's just us now" but it wasn't. The wayward stormtrooper who seemed to be everywhere was by her side. It was Rey he needed not this lackey. 

She looked at him with pity and disgust distracting him from his plan to just force sleep her and instead he force pushed her high and into a tree. Flashes from his childhood came to him of the first time he hurt someone without wanting to. NO! He would not let that happen again. He would take care of this rogue stormtrooper and then Rey would take care of him!


	3. Torned Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han Solo argue about what to do about Ben. Ben hears them. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this a backstory. I swear there will be juicy adult stuff later.

His grandfather had said the Force would unite in him. How wrong he had been. Instead it was tearing him apart. And that was all Luke Skywalker's fault.

He had always been so good to use the Force only when they weren't around especially not Luke. As soon as he could understand words he had heard his parent's whispers and seen their looks. His mother narrowing her eyes and his father's unease when Luke came to visit. Every time there was an argument.

Han and Leia were arguing again. Ben used the force to hear the conversation even though he was far from them.

"So much Vader in him, can't you feel it?" she said to his father. "Every day I feel it getting stronger in him."

"You know I can't feel any of that stuff, Leia" he responded angerily, "Why don't you lay off of him, he needs less of this Force crap and more of being a regular boy not hanging around senators and royalty. I've never had the Force and I turned out just fine, didn't I? he said with an accusation in his voice. 

"He's not you! He's a Skywalker!" she screamed. Why could he believe her? She saw it in her son's eyes. Knew there was something going on even if he was only seven years old.

"No he's a Solo! You may not have taken my name but he has it and he has my blood in him too! He's my son and that will never change. I can't do this anymore! I'm not a prince, I'm not a hero. I'm a guy with a ship made to carry cargo and trade and instead I'm a freaking chauffeur for you. I may not have you anymore but I will always have my son" Han yelled.

Ben felt the Force stir in his mother which had never happened before and he could feel her grow both cold and at the same time burn brighter than he has ever felt.

Her voice was low when she spoke and it had the force in it. 

'You can go if you want but you can't take Ben. You know how easy it for my family to go to the dark side. We can't ignore it any longer. Luke is coming and he will test him. I wouldn't have him end up like Darth and there is nothing you can do about it!".

His father turned away and walked out without a word. Ben knew he wasn't just gone for a day or even a month like he often was. That this was more and he couldn't let it happen. Ben ran to his door using the force to open the locks that were always on all doors to protect the precious child of the Republic hero of course and without even thinking of it froze his bodyguard. His slender child's body was shaking and heaving as he got to his mother. His dark wavy hair was plastered again his pale skin and tears streamed down his face.

"You will not drive my father away! he screamed as his arm shot up and his hand curled. Leia's body was jerked off the ground and her hands went to her neck and there was nothing she could do. Nothing anyone could do not even Ben as he screamed at his mother's body barely able to understand what was happening, what he was doing. 

And then Luke was there....


End file.
